


cause im all yours,if youre all mine.

by onthetypewriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, its a gift for my best friend so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthetypewriter/pseuds/onthetypewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Harry/OFC fluff. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	cause im all yours,if youre all mine.

**Author's Note:**

> So,this is a one-shot-thingy-magigy for my best friend for our one year-aniversary. And she's a harry girl so heh. Hope she enjoys it and if anyone else reads this,it'll be kinda awkward if your names not jessica. Just a warning.  
> Also,I planned for this to be smut (inside joke) and then it turned into fluff and then it took a turn on smut street again,so yeah..

Jessica smiled as she opened her eyes and looked upon the face of her sleeping boyfriend. She liked that word. 'Boyfriend'. No,she liked 'Harry is my boyfriend' more. Suddenly,a smile broke out on Harry's face. "Are you watching me sleep again?" He asked,eyes still closed. "Maybe.." Jessica giggled. Jessica felt like teasing,so she sat upright and swung her legs around Harry's middle. She blushed,as she felt Harry's morning wood underneath her. "You feel what you do to me,baby?" Harry's voice grumbled,making Jessica giggle again. Jessica's hands roamed Harry's chest,pressing a kiss between the two birds underneath his collarbones. "Oh,so you wanna tease?" Harry chuckled,his hands roaming to Jessica's back. Harry sat up,pressing his lips to Jessica's. Suddenly,Jessica swung her legs off Harry and jumped to the floor. "C'mon! We're going to get some coffee and then having a movie day." "Seriously? You're just gonna leave me like that?!" Harry cried,giggling. "Yep!" Jessica laughed,popping the 'p'.

 

~

 

"I still don't get how you can not like that new song by Selena Gomez,it's so catchy!" Harry laughed as they got out of the car,after returning from the coffee shop. "Oh,please,autotune can make me sound that catchy,too!" Harry let out a bark of laughter as he turned the key in the door. "So,what are we watching first?!" He declared,turning back to Jessica,dramatically. Jessica brought her finger up to her chin,pretending like she was thinking about it. Not that there was a doubt in Jessica's mind. Definitely. "How about The Lucky One?" Harry,jokingly,rolled his eyes. "Are you gonna cry again?" "Shut up,that was one time! And it's just really romantic!" Jessica defended,smacking Harry's shoulder and moving towards the DVD rack. 

And so the lovebirds spent their day on the couch,intertwined. Harry,casually,pecking sweet,little kisses to Jessica's neck. Later it became a game,they would pick a random word and everytime it came up in the movie,they would share a kiss. Somewhere around the fifteenth or sixteenth,they completely forgot about the images flashing on the screen. Their lips were against each other's. Tongues invading the other one's mouth. Harry's warm,big hands sat on Jessica's hip bones,who was laying under him currently. Her hands were under Harry's shirt,her fingers roaming his muscled back. Things were getting heated. Not that the couple cared. They were in love. And any form of showing that,didn't put them off. Just as Jessica got Harry's shirt over his head,the doorbell rang.   
Harry let out a frustrated grunt and went to answer the door,still shirtless. "What?!" Harry barked,just as the door swung open. Not even bothering to even know who was interrupting. From Jessica's position on the couch,she could only see Harry and not who was currently outside. "You guys up for a movie night?!" A loud Irish voice rang through the flat. "Was a bit lonely,thought you guys could use company." Niall ignored Harry's daggers and let himself in. Then he noticed Jessica's sex hair. "Am I interrupting something?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Love you,Jessi-baby. Xx


End file.
